The risk he had to take
by Taj K
Summary: The night Gene's fate plays out, in Gene's perspective. Sorry I'm terrible at summaries. Enjoy


He walked over to the window and gazed out. All was still. He knew tonight was especially dangerous for him. Looking up into the night sky, try as he might, he couldn't spot his stars, not tonight. Another sign that he should stay put. _But what's life without risk?!_ _It's not the first time I've gone out on a night like this one, and it's not going to be the last. Right? _The unanswered question sent a flicker of unease through him. It had been too long since he had last spoken telepathically with his twin, before he had closed the link.

On nights like this, he was supposed to be holed up in his room with his twin, not continents away from him. That was the only way to survive, and survive they did. But tonight was different. _Maybe cause Noll isn't with me. That adds onto the risk factor. It will be a gamble going out tonight. _He laughed silently, imagining his twin's reaction if something were to happen to him. But the thought of being separated from Noll for eternity, sobered him up quickly. One would have thought it enough to prevent him from leaving his hotel room, but no. _Still, it's a risk I'm going to have to take if I'm to meet up with her again. Her..._ His sole reason for returning to Japan. _She brought Noll and me to existence._ Then left them to their fate. And he was here to find out why.

After months and months of researching in England, he was finally able to track her, and through careful conversations on both parts, they had agreed to meet up. Hence him journeying to Japan. Only Lin knew why he was so adamant about his trip. Noll had been unable to penetrate through the barriers in his twin's mind, and so remained unaware. _But he shall find out in good time. He wants to know as much as I do._ And yet, he hadn't been too keen on accompanying him, no matter how persuasive his twin was. Noll had made his objections clear, but they fell on deaf ears. Martin and Luella didn't like having their other son so far away, but he was determined to complete his research on some psychic phenomenon in Japan.

It hadn't all been a lie. He had wanted to inquire about the bond that links both twins and their mutual abilities, as well as, why their powers acted like a beacon, on nights like this. Together, they cancelled out each other's light, effectively hiding them. Alone, they were prey to all otherworldly entities. He wanted to know if there was a way to shield the both of them, even when they were separated, in case, they were separated. That way, they would have an equal chance of survival.

And so, he had met with her last night. In a voice devoid of emotion, she had made it clear why she had to abandon them. Why, after learning the answers he seeks, he should forget about her and go as far away as possible from her. Their mother. In spite of knowing the danger the next night would pose to her son, she had still insisted he meet her. _'Learn how to protect yourself and your brother'. _She had seemed very agitated and jumpy. _'There's hardly anytime left. Meet me here again tomorrow. Same time.' _With that said, she left.

It wasn't what he pictured his first meeting with his birth mother to be like, but then again, she _had_ abandoned them. Noting the time, he gazed up once more at the stars, or rather the space they should have filled. Stars that had always in his entire sixteen years of existence, shone brightly for him, but tonight were nowhere to be seen. Their absence and Noll's, made him feel lonelier than ever, but still he set off, determined to learn everything for once and for all, then go back home at once.

The spot they met at was cool, the wind blowing from over the lake on his right. She had asked him to only open his telepathic link with his twin once she had left. _Noll has to know everything._ Sighing he gazed at the sky once more, and there! His stars blinked at him from above.

His smile turned into a frown when he noted they were shining a deep red. _The colour of blood. _Suddenly a car zoomed out ahead of him. Realising his time had come, he thrust open his telepathy gates, flooding his twin's mind with all the knowledge he had gained

. He felt the surprise of his twin, before the flash of shock and fear, when Noll realised what was about to happen to his brother. The last thing he saw, was the glare of the headlights, and the last thing he heard was his twin shouting across their link **'Gene!'**

Wrong, he would never go out on a night like that one, ever again.


End file.
